Arcangeles
by Clare Casandra Morrison Sanz
Summary: Miguel se arrepiente de sus acciones en el pasado y decide buscar a sus hermanos Lucifer y Gabriel, para volver a ser una familia Advertencia. Contendra spanking y disciplina, nalgadas, castigos, amor de hermanos, nada de Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Miguel estaba harto de seguir enojado con su familia. Dios, su padre había desparecido y dejado un enorme hueco en sus corazones. Llevando al cielo al caos y a él mismo a transformarse en algo que no deseaba ser.

Desde hace algún tiempo llevaba pensando en cómo sería si volvía a reunir a sus hermanos. Como serían sus vidas si se olvidaban por completo del cielo, el reino y los humanos. Tan solo Vivian felices, en paz, como una familia.

Al fin y al cabo, que podía perder? Ellos ya lo odiaban, tan solo podían seguir hacia arriba desde ese punto, o no?

Fue así como se propuso salir de su escondite en el olimpo para bajar al inframundo y tomar al primero de sus desbocados hermanos. Lucifer, estrella de la mañana. A quien crio y cuido como a un hijo, su hermanito amado, deseaba tanto volver a tener a ese pequeño bastardo entre sus brazos y apretujarlo hasta que le pegara por ser un meloso, como le decía en el cielo cuando era un pequeño adolecente.

\- Valla, valla, valla... mira nada más lo que nos ha traído papa Noel! Miguel… hermanito – Miguel piso firme en la jaula de su hermano había ocupado durante milenios, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tomar a Lucifer limpiar su mente y su alma y volver a como era todo antes de la humanidad, antes del primer gran apocalipsis, ese del que nadie supo, cuando Dios dejo caer al más hermoso de sus hijos. Pero allí estaba frente a un despojo de su hermano, Lucifer no tenía ni la mitad de su fuerza y mucha menos parte de su belleza, se había ajado durante su estadía en la jaula, había sido torturado por el mismo.

\- Lucy… - Las lágrimas cayeron casi por efecto automático al ver su hermanito de esa manera, Lucifer intento cubrir su rostro, no era secreto para nadie cuanto había esperado una visita de sus hermanos, sobre todo de Miguel. Pero nadie había aparecido, ver ahora a su hermano lo llenaba de nostalgia y arrepentimiento, porque no pudo ser más inteligente y simplemente mantener la boca callada, al fin y al cabo la humanidad se autodestruirá por si sola y él hubiese pasado sus días al lado de su padre y sus hermanos en el cielo, no encerrado en ese manicomio infernal – Lucy, yo… yo solo

\- Lo siento! – Ambos hermanos corrieron a abrazarse, bien sabía cuánto sufrieron, por cuanto tiempo se han extrañado, lo mucho que se han arrepentido por todo y por todos.

\- Te vez terrible –Bromeo Miguel al separar un poco a su hermanito, sujetar su nuca y poder mirar de cerca el ajado rostro del más hermoso de los ángeles.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, espada del cielo, te ves radiante - A modo burla Lucifer se reflejó en el iris azul de su hermano mayor, llevándose la peor de las condenas, su propio rostro hecho un desastre.

\- Tal vez deberíamos salir de aquí, no crees?- Lo invito Miguel, ayudando a Lucifer para salir de esa jaula y tocar la luz del día, junto a su hermano mayor.

\- Que es lo que haces Mickey? No te ofendas ni nada, pero a qué se debe esta ayuda para sacar al diablo del infierno

\- Tú no eres satanás Lucifer, eres mi hermano, un Ángel y tú no seguirías ni un instante más, pagando por un crimen que no cometiste

\- Padre piensa diferente

\- Él no está aquí, ya no más…

\- Volverás a tomar el control del cielo? – Tanteo el rostro de su hermano mayor, viendo como cambiaba casi por completo

\- Nunca debí hacer eso y no lo volveré a intentar. Nosotros viviremos libre y en paz, sin meternos en el cielo o el infierno, sin demonios o ángeles. Solo los hermanos – Lucifer estiro los brazos y levanto el rostro triunfante, por fin viviría lejos de esa jaula y lo primero que quería, era una larga ducha y mucha comida chatarra

\- Podemos antes buscar a Gabriel? – Lucifer entendiendo que su hermano leería su mente durante un tiempo hasta tomar de nuevo confianza, asintió feliz del plan entre las manos de su hermano mayor

\- Creo que es una gran idea hermano

Llegaron a un estacionamiento abandonado en medio de Long Island, Miguel no tardo demasiado en lograr encontrar la puerta al pequeño rincón en la tierra donde se encontrar ahora su escurridizo hermanito Gabriel.

\- Ustedes dos, podrían pedir una invitación antes de entrar a casa de un extraño – Gruño Gabriel fastidiado por la situación

\- Es lindo ver que te alegras de vernos –Le contesto muy en su estilo Lucifer

\- Me pueden explicar qué clase de maleficio los ha vuelto a juntar? Y porque demonios han decidido que el siguiente pasó en el plan es encontrarme. He! Acaso es muy difícil dejar que el resto sigamos con nuestras vidas? – Gabriel grito a todo pulmón en medio de la nada, llorando desgarradoramente a sus hermanos mayores. No eran solo sus palabras lo que sentían, también lo que no decía. Cuanto odiaba a sus hermanos por abandonarlo, por dejarlo solo, ni siquiera lo buscaron, simplemente se sintieron felices de deshacerse del

\- Gabe, lo sentimos y sé que no existe forma de que lo creas ahora pero Gabe, mirame – Miguel lloraba lágrimas de arrepentimiento puro, había sido el mismo quien ordenara no buscar al traidor de Gabriel, como lo nombro en ese entonces. Intento acercarse un par de pasos con las manos estiradas y las palmas arriba en un gesto primitivo de paz.

\- Ustedes no entienden lo que es perder a su familia! Quedarse solo! - Volvió a gritarles con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro durante milenios.

\- Que no lo es? es broma? A mí me encerraron en el jodido infierno –Le reclamo de vuelta Lucifer – Y que yo sepa, tu no pudiste abrir la boca para defenderme! – Gabriel camino Ferozmente a su hermano, amenazante, con ira pura reflejada en su rostro. Lucifer pensaba que le partiría la cara a puñetazos, cuando Gabriel se le coló por las costillas abrazándolo fuertemente

\- Le di una paliza cuando te encerraron por intentar ir tras de ti, fui yo también, el culpable de eso –Aclaro Miguel a Lucifer, disculpando a su hermano. Lucifer rodeaba a Gabriel en sus brazos, quien solo lloraba como un crio – Gabe lo siento mucho – Gabriel entendió de inmediato cuál de los dos Arcángeles frente a el había buscado reunirlos, porque no había otra respuesta para esa búsqueda repentina.

\- Yo sé que si lo sientes Miguel, pero no me pidas que te deje entrar tan rápido, de donde me costó tanto tiempo arrancarte – Gabriel señalaba su propio corazón, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de Lucifer, quien era varios centímetros más alto que el en su forma natural

\- Buscare la forma de que confíes en mi nuevamente – Miguel se resignó a no tener el abrazo de parte de quien lo consideraba su héroe, Gabriel siempre lo admiro por ser un guerrero, lo buscaba en los entrenamientos y hasta le gustaba bajar con él a la tierra para entrenar. Arruino eso, arruino mucho con su ego y su maldita forma de querer gobernar un reino que no le perteneció nunca y jamás le podría pertenecer.

\- No regresare al cielo si es lo que buscan – Aclaro de inmediato Gabriel, apenas recuperar la compostura y algo de dignidad, la suficiente para sonarse los mocos con su propia camiseta y soltarse del agarre de Lucifer.

\- Ninguno quiere eso – Le aseguro Miguel a su hermanito menor, quien de inmediato doblo la cabeza como un perrito perdido, que no entiende que sucede a su alrededor

\- A lo que se refiere espadita del cielo, es a que no nos meteremos más en esos asuntos. Buscaremos una casa, un par de motos, autos quizás y viviremos como lo que somos

\- Y que es eso? – Pregunto Gaviarle algo alucinado por la respuesta de su hermano

\- Una familia – Termino por sentenciar Miguel, orgulloso de sí mismo por volver a unir a sus hermanos y al mismo.

 **Hola nenas, se que no escribo mucho reseñas, pero esta vez, necesito de su ayuda para continuar la historia.**

 **Pero quiero saber que piensan, les gustaría que continuara? Pretendo dejar solo a los Arcángeles, para que hagan travesuras y saquen de sus casillas al pobre Miguel.**

 **Las leo!**


	2. Bronco

Los Arcángeles fueron creados para ayudar a Dios en el cielo, ellos eran los responsables de sus ángeles y serafines, debían ayudar con los milagros, las creaciones y sus propiedades departamentos a cargo, por así decirlo.

Miguel estuvo al mando del ejército, su deber era proteger el cielo a su Padre y cada creación que el encontrará importante, como la tierra y por supuesto a los humanos. Fueron muchos los eones acompañando a su progenitor en batalla. Para un general siempre es difícil abandonar su naturaleza.

Bien entendía Miguel a los veteranos recién llegados de medio oriente, el también vivía síndrome post traumático. Solo le bastaba con cerrar los ojos para verse el mismo golpeando sin piedad a cuánto Ángel se atreviese a levantar revuelta frente a su gran poder. Fue un Imbécil, lo sabía y eso le pesaba.

Pero pretendía cambiar y eso era lo importante o no? Cambiar, seguir el buen camino y ayudar a quienes estaban a su alrededor en el proceso, como a Lucifer y a Gabriel. Empezaba por su familia más cercana y esperaba que algún día cuando todos estuviesen lo suficientemente unidos y fuertes, pudieran ayudar a más Angeles y por sobre todo a la misma humanidad.

Por ahora empezaría humildemente a cuidar de sus hermanos, ambos se encontraban realmente dañados y era en gran parte su culpa. Cuánto se odiaba a sí mismo por no atender a las peticiones de Gabriel para bajar a buscar a su hermano, debió saber que Dios no lo perdonaría y todo lo contrario se vengaria aún más fuerte de todo lo que según el hiso Lucifer.

\- Crees que algún día podremos volver a ser una familia? - El ex rey del infierno se aproximó por la espalda del Arcángel mayor, guardaba las manos en sus vaqueros, realmente preocupado por el tema, se encontraban en el pórtico de su nueva casa en medio del campo. Habían decidido que sería mejor estar retirados en el frondoso verde musgo de la naturaleza y de esa forma enfocarse en ellos y en su propósito. Lucifer espero varios segundos una respuesta de su hermano, ambos con la vista fija en el orizontes, donde el sol ya se escondía desplegando infinitos colores sobre las nubes.

\- Creo... No, espera. Yo sé que somos una familia, tan solo somos una familia quebrada y debemos volver a juntar las piezas - Miguel se volteó a mirar en los ojos celestes de su hermano, el rostro ajado por el fuego y la condena se reparaba lentamente, podía aún visualizar las heridas en su cuello y muñecas por las cadenas que lo sujetaban al suelo de la jaula. Por un momento pudo sentir el desconsuelo de su hermano por ser condenado sin posibilidad de libertad.

\- Si, tienes razón - La respuesta de su hermano le dió algo de esperanza, podía sentir el viento en sus mejillas, se encontraba libre. Al internar ese precioso hecho empezo inconsistente a meserce sobre sus talones, aún con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, como si de un crio se tratara.

Miguel no pudo sino sonreír al ver como Lucifer cerraba los ojos e inspiraba hondo el aire a libertad. Decidió no molestarlo y se quedó sentado en las escalerillas blancas en la entrada del pórtico. Disfrutando el mismo de la maravilla pincelada en el cielo por el rey sol sobre las nubes del atardecer.

\- Necesitamos un perro - La cantaría vocecita infantil de Gabriel los interrumpió a ambos, en sus divagaciones y sensaciones de libertad.

\- Un perro? - Para Lucifer los únicos perros que había visto en milenios eran los perros infernales, no le agradaba mucho los perros, para ser francos.

\- Si una mascota peluda y divertida a la cual acariciar mucho y sacar a correr al parque - Incistio a pesar de que entendía perfecto que la respuesta de su hermano era un no en su lenguaje kinetico, la forma de decirlo y la mueca de asco en su rostro en ese preciso instante.

\- Estamos en medio de la nada! Dónde quieres llevarlo? Al parque que está a kilómetros en medio de muchos humanos?

\- Bueno, que mejor que juegué aquí, es un campo... - Gabriel conocía esa mirada enojada en el rostro de estrella de la mañana, pero no pretendía ceder en eso. El quería un perro con el cual jugar, jamás tuvo uno y ahora era el momento perfecto.

\- No tendremos una bolsa de pulgas peluda y babeante - Sentenció Lucifer.

\- Vamos Lucy! Por favor! - Gabriel uso sus ojitos de Bambi, junto las manos suplicantes y obviamente dejo sobre salir levemente el labio inferior tembloroso, en forma de puchero.

\- No - Volvió a repetir esta vez sin agregar argumentos, para hacer más poderosa su negativa.

\- No te costaba nada - Deprimido sin su perro Gabriel se giró con el puchero en grado dos, a abrir la puerta blanca tallada en bellos adornos florales, para entrar a la casa.

\- Carajos - Se quejó Lucifer al ver como su hermanito se alejaba triste de su lado.

\- Lenguaje - Miguel no había interferido en la discusión por el perro, simplemente porque adoraba ver a sus hermanos juntos nuevamente, discutiendo por una bobería así de inmensa, comportándose como críos. Simplemente era un regalo que no arruinaría interfiriendo innecesariamente.

\- Fantástico! Ahora si tienes habla y es para regañarme - Lucifer se dejó caer al sillón columpio por el costado derecho del pórtico, haciendo resonar los resortes antes de cruzarse de brazos como un crio consentido. Miguel se rió de buena gana por el acto infantil de su hermano.

\- Vamos Lucy - Sin pensárselo mucho se levantó de las escalinatas, para sentarse al lado de su hermano y rodearlo con un brazo, ese simple acto lo tenso por un segundo, intentando relajarse, apretó el hombro de Lucifer para reconfortarse más a el mismo que a su alicaido hermanito.

\- Gabe está enfadado conmigo - Se quejó aún más infantil

\- No fuiste muy justo con el - Se atrevió a comentar sin ánimos de regañarlo

\- Odio a los perros

\- Eres más de Gatos? - Se atrevió a tantear algo divertido

\- No te rías... - Gruñó sin salir del agarre de su hermano - Y si, me gustan los gatos... Son más

\- Tu estilo? - Lo ayudo Miguel

\- Si eso...

\- Es una casa muy grande, no crees?

Miguel dejo la frase colgando en el aire, esperanzado porque su hermano tomara su silencioso consejo en cuenta.

Pasada la tarde Cada uno estaba en lo suyo cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Miguel los invito a comer al pueblo. No tenía deseos de entrar a la cocina por ese día, suficiente había tenido con el desayuno, la merienda y el almuerzo, como para querer seguir metiendo las manos en el fuego.

Llegaron tras media hora en la camioneta negra tamaño Arcangel comprada por Miguel para transportar el mercado y los víveres necesarios en su "granja" cómo le llamaba a sus adentros.

El pueblo se podía describir como cualquier otro, bastante simple. La vida giraba en torno a la plaza central, donde también estaba la alcaldía, la policía, un hospital público y otros servicios estatales. En la calle siguiente una enorme catedral de erguida gloriosa entre las callecitas de adoquines, por la parte más antigua de la ciudad.

Y aunque fuese pequeño, tenían de todo pero en menos cantidad de una gran metrópoli. Podían elegir entre un par de buenos restaurantes a lo largo de la avenida principal, también tenía un par de cafeterías y uno que otro local de mala vida, que Lucifer se propuso visitar algún día.

Escogieron un pequeño local ruso, donde Gabriel olisqueo un par de dulces caseros con los que se le hiso imposible sobrevivir. Riéndose de su hermano Lucifer apostó por el licor ruso y Miguel los siguió atento a la cantidad de alcohol ingerida por su hermano.

\- Oh no puedo comer más - Se quejaba el truquero sujetando su abultado vientre repleto de dulcecitos caseros

\- Estás seguro? Creo que aún caen un par por las orejas - Lo molesto Lucifer provocando las risas de un par de personas que habían estado atentos a los afuerinos, como si se tratase de la entretención del día.

\- Ja ja - Se río de mala gana Gabriel por la burla de su hermano, sentido y pensando en que estaba gordo, decidió desestimar su último pedido de dulces y seguir bebiendo su soda.

\- Por favor - Por alguna razón Lucifer se paró de la mesa dejando caer su servilleta de forma brusca, salió del local sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a Miguel. El Arcángel mayor pensó que estaría molesto por algo, ya hablaría con el en casa.

\- A mi si me gustaron los dulces - Por un intento tierno de conquistar una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermanito menos, Miguel le Acercó la mitad de su postre al truquero.

\- Son frescos y están muy bien elaborados - No existía emoción alguna en el tono de su hermanito triste porque Lucifer los dejara allí solos después de molestarlo tan descaradamente. Miguel se enternesio de solo verlo hundir los hombros y poner esa carita de corderito que tanto adoraba de su hermanito, los ojitos cristalinos del rubio lo llevo sin pensarlo a desordenarle el cabello. Gabriel no retiro la cabeza, todo lo contrario. Se dejó rascar como un gatito nuevo, disfrutando del contacto de su hermano mayor.

\- Ya sabes cómo es, se le pasara en un momento, mejor termina ese postre y vamos por helado para la casa - El intento de arreglar el ánimo de su hermano no tuvo mucho efecto, aún así Gabriel soltó un pesado suspiro y tomó la cucharilla plateada para saborear ese postre que no había probado - Ese es mi bichito - fue instintivo, tanto el apodo cariñoso con que llamaba a su hermanito cuando estaba enfadado por algo y le regalaba algún dulce para animarlo, como el sonoro beso que le planto en la mejilla.

\- Meloso - Gabriel lo empujó levemente divertido, dejando entre ver una pequeña sonrisita traviesa en sus labios, cosa que le dió un vuelco al corazón de Miguel. Solo debía ser paciente... Solo paciente

\- Ya no quieres a tu hermano - Ahora era Miguel el que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba perdido en la nada a modo de protesta infantil

\- Oh por favor... No seas tan sentimental - El truquero detestaba hacer sentir mal a sus hermanos, lo que lo hizo sentir culpable... Idiota de Miguel se dijo para sus adentros. Por un momento barajo la idea de seguir comiendo su postre y dejar al Castaño ensimismado en su enojo, pero lo descarto tan pronto como lo pensó - Si te quiero - Cedió al fin con la voz algo cansada, pero Miguel no cedería tan fácil. No podía negar que su corazón se derritió un poco por la respuesta de Gabriel, pero quería más. - De verdad te quiero - La sinceridad filtrada en el tono de voz del Más Rubio fue un triunfo para Miguel, había admitido que lo quería a regañadientes y con un poco de chantaje emocional, pero lo había hecho.

\- Aow! Yo también te quiero - Pronto Miguel lleno de besos la mejilla de su hermanito, molestandole como si se tratase de dos niños jugando en la mesa de cuadros blancos y verdes. Ante la escena varios más en el restaurante rieron de buena gana, poniendo más rojo de lo normal al rubio. Gabriel avergonzardo por la efusividad en las muestras de cariño de su Hermano mayor.

\- Me vengare - Le advirtió medio divertido, medio avergonzado Gabriel. A lo que Miguel ni sé inmuto, provocando el bufón interior de su hermanito. Quien sin pensarlo demasiado le mancho la cara con crema de su pastel al mayor

\- Oh! Esto es una guerra - Imitando muy bien su mejor cara de venganza, Miguel estaba dispuesto a devolver la afrenta al truquero quien ahora se retorcía de la risa junto a los otros comensales. Cuando se abrió la puerta, sonando la campanilla en el marco de esta, dejando entrar a Lucifer estrella de la mañana y a Bronco

\- No es verdad - Gabriel no lo podía creer, en las manos de su hermano colgaba un cachorrito de labrador, tan rubio como el mismo. Pronto las lágrimas se le acumularon en el fondo de la garganta, amenazando con salir a raudales de sus ojos profundamente achocolatados.

\- No lo es? Se que llevo un tiempo fuera del ruedo, pero podría jurar que esto es un cachorro... Lo crees Bronco? - Mirando al cachorrito feliz entre sus enormes manos - O si Lucy, soy un cachorrito, lo soy, lo soy - la pésima imitación de la dulce voz de un cachorrito era tan divertida como la cara de Lucifer al hablar con el cachorrito

\- Hola Bronco, soy tu tío Mickey - Miguel se derritió de solo ver al pequeño revoltoso, sin aguantar más se levantó a robarlo de las manos de su hermano y sentarse en la mesa con el cachorrito lamiendole la cara - Dile hola a tu nuevo Papi - Miguel acercó al cachorro hasta Gabriel, el libro rubio no cabía aún en su asombro. Lucifer le había hecho de regalo lo que el más odiaba en la tierra y lo hiso solo por él!

\- Hola Bronco! - Apenas si pudo hablar cuando el cachorrito salto a sus brazos feliz de estar en su nueva familia.


	3. Problemas

\- Lucy, puedes ir al pueblo por comida para Bronco?

\- Como es que tengo que ir yo, si el perro es tuyo? – Lucifer amaba a su hermanito y no le desagradaba tanto el perro, pero eso no quería decir que se quisiera hacer cargo del animal

\- Es tu sobrino! – Le reclamo infantilmente Gabriel sosteniendo a Bronco en sus manos, mientras caminaba de la nevera al plato de leche de su amada mascota, para darle de beber al animalito

\- Alto hay, si yo quisiera un sobrinito y estoy hablando en el caso hipotético de querer uno, sería uno con alas y que hablara, no un pequeño peludo y come zapatos - Lucifer aun no perdonaba al can por morder sus Adidas nuevas.

\- Ire yo, de todas formas debo ir al centro por mas provisiones, ustedes comen demasiado – Los regaño Miguel, quien observaba la escena un tanto hastiado desde la mesa de la cocina

\- Ves? Problema solucionado, el Tío Mickey ira por la comida para sus sobrinito – Fue una burla, pero no era divertida, ya hace unos días que Lucifer venía hablando de su hermano en tercera persona o como si no estuviese allí, Miguel temía que su comportamiento se debiera a algún retroceso en la relación con su hermano, tal vez debiera hablar con el mas tarde. Por el momento lo dejaría pasar, de nuevo.

\- Trae para cachorros y que no sea de la verde, le gusta la morada – Miguel procuro anotar detalladamente cada una de las cosas que le nombraba su hermanito, ya que cualquier ser inmortal o no olvidaría tanto detalle de parte del truquero con síndrome de obsesivo compulsivo

En su viaje por la carretera Miguel repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de Lucifer en los últimos días, había estado más callado, retraído y algo molesto. Parecía no reír con nada o casi nada y se ofuscaba muy pronto cuando Gabriel le hacía alguna bobería o el mismo quería bromear con él.

Al llegar al pueblo busco lo que le pidieron sus hermanitos menores, sin mucha prisa, pensando en que no quería volver tan temprano a casa, tal vez rehuyendo de enfrentar a su hermano y pedirle explicaciones de porque ha estado tan arisco últimamente.

Por eso se tomó su tiempo, camino por el pueblo, ayudo a un par de ancianos que intentaban mudar un enorme sillón por ellos mismos, ganándose un te junto a ellos y una rebanada de pastel. Cuando termino de recorrer lo que le quedaba y cargar la camioneta ya estaba por anochecer, tomo camino a su casa, donde suponía que debería actuar normal e intentar hablar pausadamente con su hermano.

Para cuando llego a la granja era de noche, la casa tenía varias luces encendidas incluyendo la del pórtico y la del garaje

\- Llegue! Hey… chicos… - Un silbido agudo alerto a Bronco, el cachorrito reboto por las escalinatas del pórtico hasta llegar a Miguel, saltando y ladrando, feliz de verlo.- A lo menos tu si vienes a recibir tu comida, vamos a ver dónde está tu papa y tu tío, si? – Espada del cielo libro muchas batallas en su existencia, estaba entrenado para soportar torturas y largas guerras, era un soldado y podía oler cuando una batalla se le venía encima, justo como ahora, La entrada a su hogar era un desastre, se notaba que habían estado peleando, muchos muebles tenían partes menos o estaban derechamente rotos, por el piso el desastre era peor. Miguel imagino el peor de los escenarios, sin pensarlo desenfundo su espada y subió a buscar la fuente del ruido que lo alerto. – Ahí alguien allí?

\- Si! Maldita sea! ahí alguien aquí… ¡ - La voz de Lucifer doblo por la mitad el corazón de su hermano mayor, Miguel bajo la espada al subir y ver como Lucifer y Gabriel figuraban tirados en el suelo del pasillo, ambos llenos de golpes, Lucifer sangraba del labio y Gabriel tenía un ojo en tinta – Sabes cuantas veces grite eso Miguel? Milenios! Gritando! Gritándote a ti! Y a este infeliz! – Señalaba primero a su hermano mayor y luego a Gabriel quien apenas si tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie o abrir la boca para contestarle

\- Estas borracho? – El halito saliendo a raudales de sus dos hermanitos, más el tono ebrio y la poca fluidez al hablar de su hermano, lo alerto del evidente estado de ebriedad en ambos

\- Si, existe algún maldito pecado en eso? – Era obvio que su hermano no estaba en condiciones de seguir hablando de nada, exhausto y con unos deseos infernales de darles a ambos una probada de su cinturón, Miguel desestimo esto último y haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, levanto primero a Lucifer para llevarlo a su habitación

\- Tu quedate justo donde estas, no te muevas, vengo por ti en un segundo – Ordeno a Gabriel quien apenas dijo eso, se dejó caer al piso, exhausto, adolorido y muy muy borracho

\- Eres un estirado! No entiendes nada de la vida, has pasado tu existencia entera peleando por un viejo que nos abandonó a todos a penas las cosas se pusieron feas – Los balbuceos de su hermano no le ayudaban con el controlar esas ganas de partirle el culo a cintazos, pero no podía castigarlo ahora, estaba enojado, y tampoco era como si se fuera a dar cuenta, con lo borracho que estaba.

\- Por favor, ya duérmete – Miguel dejo a estrella de la mañana acostado en su cama, lo cambio de ropa por su pijama de ac/dc que el encontraba adorable y lo empujo a dormir usando su propia gracia, esperando que de esa forma se calmara y cuando volviera en si, estuviese con mejor disposición a la surra que le daría por insultarlo, emborracharse, destruir la casa y golpear a Gabriel.

\- Estirado – fue lo último que salió de los labios de su hermanito antes de caer completamente rendido, debía admitir que se veía bastante tierno así. Miro a su hermanito por unos segundos más, le acomodo unos mechones rebeldes de su rubia cabellera tras la oreja y por ultimo le dio un beso de buenas noches, cubriéndolo con las frazadas, sabiendo como sufría su hermano por el frio.

\- Ustedes dos me sacaran canas verdes, sabían? – Miguel volvió al pasillo para esta vez, cargar a Gabriel, el menor de los Arcángeles estaba completamente lánguido, casi inconsciente

\- Perdón – Apenas si pudo pronunciar esas palabras cuando ya se dejó hacer en los brazos de su hermano mayor, Miguel lo acostó en su cama, le cambio el pijama y limpio a su hermano lo mejor que pudo

\- Mañana hablaremos, hoy descansa

El silencio reinaba en la casona durante lo que quedaba de noche, Miguel no podía descansar, en su mente vagaban los intentos de su padre por doblegar a Lucifer, como fallo y las veces que el mismo le dio a Gabriel una verdadera paliza por intentar entregar a su hermano en el infierno algo de su propio amor.

El arrepentimiento fue su compañero a la llegada del alba, el sol despejaba las nueves grises en la mente del Arcángel, bien sabia el que si pudiera repararía todo, pero no podía y no era quien para hacerlo o siquiera desearlo.

Su vida ahora era esta, con todos sus pesos y condenas, no podía cambiarlo pero si hacer lo mejor para repararlo y eso haría ahora.


	4. Viejos nuevos tiempos

\- Lucy? – Sin tocar Miguel abrió la puerta de la habitación pulcramente decorada en azul rey y azul obsidiana cubriendo paredes y alfombras, en los dos ventanales en la esquina sur de la habitación, gruesas cortinas blanco impoluto impedían el ingreso del sol, pero mantenían la luminosidad en la habitación de muebles gruesos y pesados tallados en caoba. En medio de la habitación Lucifer descansaba en la enorme cama tan alta y amplia que en ella podían caer cómodamente cuatro personas y ni enterarse de su presencia allí – Cariño – Dulcemente Miguel retiro las frazadas que cubrían a su hermano, no quería despertarlo bruscamente, todo lo contrario, quería hablar con él y entender que había sucedido anoche, con él y Gabriel – Lucy despierta, ya amaneció

\- Cinco minutos más mami – La respuesta del ex rey del infierno le dio una clara idea a miguel del humor con el que se había despertado su hermanito amado.

\- Buenos días – Lucifer abrió un ojo, cerrándolo de inmediato por la intensa jaqueca que empezaba a sentir, todo gracias a su incursión de anoche por el basto bar de Gabriel.

\- Por favor Mickey, dejame dormir unas horas más, mi cabeza me está matando – Miguel no pudo sino morderse las mejillas por la ternura que daba su hermanito Lucifer

\- Lo siento cariño, pero es hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos –

Un escalofrió loo recorrió desde la nuca, por la columna vertebral hasta cierta parte de su anatomía, despertando en él una extraña sensación que pensaba olvidada por los años pasados desde la última vez que la siéntese. Tal vez fue esa sensación la que evito que continuara discutiendo y obedeciera a su hermano.

\- No podemos solo dormir?

\- Ve a tomar una ducha, te esperemos abajo

\- Muy bien, pero conste que si ando de mal humor, es por la falta de sueño, eso no es saludable Mickey, no lo es

Miguel dejo a su hermanito reclamando solo por tener que ducharse y camino a la habitación de Gabriel, tan grande como la de Lucifer, pero repleta de colores y texturas, el arte, las esculturas y los muebles estrafalarios llenaban el ambiente. La cama de Gabriel también era un poco… diferente, por así decirlo… Un auto de carreras tamaño adulto, contenía al arcángel durmiente.

\- Gabe, cariño – Miguel se acercó despacio, sonriendo por la forma en la que estaba desparramado su hermanito – Gabe… hey – Pronto se dio cuenta de la maraña de risos rubios cubriendo el rostro de su hermano – Cariño, es hora de despertar bichito- Sin poder evitarlo, se sentó en la orilla del auto, perdón, de la cama, acomodando los risos para despejarle el rostro a su hermano – Te preparare hot cakes con jarabe de maple y mantequilla

\- Mejor que sean de fresas con crema – Gabe era más intuitivo que Lucifer, él ya sabía en qué tipo de problemas estaba metido y la verdad se sentía terriblemente culpable, Miguel se había esforzado mucho en cuidar de ellos y apenas abandono el bote por unas horas, ellos dos hicieron un desastre.

\- Muy gracioso- Miguel le dio una palmadita suave por sobre la ropa de cama a Gabe, ganándose un enorme puchero del truquero - Esta bien, de fresa, pero ve a ducharte primero

\- Bien! No olvides el jarabe de chocolate – Miguel no pudo sino reír cuando su hermano salió corriendo como un crio al baño

Con sus hermanos levantados y en el baño, Miguel se encamino a la cocina con vista al patio, abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Bronco, el cachorrito salto y bailo al redor de Miguel, provocando las risas en el arcángel

\- Buen día amiguito, debes tener hambre

\- Wof!

El dúo preparo el desayuno jugueteando al ritmo de la música, el aroma a hot cake recién hechos y el tocino inundo la cocina. Miguel estaba radiante, por un momento olvido quien era, que debía hacer en unas horas y que sus dos hermanos estaban por entrar. Alegre empezó a menear las caderas, con Bronco imitándolo a la perfección.

Fue así como cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar. Sin enterarse que Gabriel y Lucifer ya estaban en la cocina, viendo el espectáculo. Lucifer le cerró un ojo a su hermano menor, Gabe entendiendo de inmediato se situó delante de Miguel Lucifer por detrás, ambos lo encerraron en un sándwich de Arcángel, bailando con el Gabe y Lucifer sintieron las risas de su hermano.

\- Tienes lindas caderas Mickey – Le bromeo Lucifer

\- Son de familia – Le contesto Gabriel

\- Ustedes son un par de depravados – Le contesto Miguel

\- Pero nos amas – Le contesto Gabriel

\- Más que a mi propia vida Gabe – Miguel le dio un beso en la coronilla a Gabe, quien era varios centímetros más bajo que el

\- Cuando haces eso, me haces sentir muy pequeño, sabias?

\- Eres más alto que cualquier humano – Lo regaño Lucifer

\- Soy el más pequeño de ustedes dos

\- Mickey es más grande que yo – Le hiso el alcance Lucifer a su hermanito

\- Eso no es justo, eres literalmente el hermano más grande – Se enfurruño Gabriel, tomando asiento en la mesa de diario, en medio de la cocina

\- Pero… tú eres literalmente el hermano más pequeño, Yo soy literalmente el del medio… - Se quejó Lucifer

\- Te llevo apenas unos centímetros Lucy – Se defendió Miguel, intentando lucir humilde, la verdad en que a sus adentros se sentía bastante orgulloso de ser el mayor y también el más grande.

\- Bronco ya desayuno? – Gabriel se sentía culpable de no ser el quien le abriera la puerta a su pequeño amiguito

\- Si, desayuno y ahora me estaba ayudando con sus desayunos, toma asiento Lucy – Empujando a su hermano con una paleta de cocina

\- Eso huele muy bien – Lo alago Gabriel

\- Gracias, muchas gracias, espero que les guste… porque estos son mis Hot cakes especiales.

Miguel sirvió la mesa, la fruta, el jugo de naranja recién exprimido y un par de vasos de ambrosia. Se sentó junto a sus hermanos, con Bronco aun saltándole entre los pies

\- Oh Mickey esto, es un manjar de dioses – Lo alabo Gabriel

\- Debo admitir, que estoy de acuerdo con Gabe en esto, son deliciosos, en verdad riquísimos – Lo apoyo Lucifer

\- M e alegra que les gustara, lo hice con mucho amor, como también había hecho con mucho amor esta casa – Señalando con sus índice, a su alrededor, provocando en sus hermanos una mirada de arrepentimiento

\- Sé que la jodimos anoche Mickey – Intento disculparse Lucifer

\- Si, fue una bobería, repararemos todo y nos haremos cargo de nuestro desastre – Lo siguió Gabriel

\- Sí, eso está muy bien, pero no repararan sus caras – Señalando el ojo morado y el labio partido – Ni sus traseros – Lucifer miro apenado el piso, mientras que Gabriel estaba calculando cuanto se demoraba en salir arrancando de ese lugar.

\- Mickey, no ahí para que ponernos violentos – Siguió con la disculpa lucifer

\- Lucy, cariño – Miguel tomo ambas manos de su hermanito entre las suyas, porque lucifer ya estaba híper ventilando con el tema – Violento, fue lo que ustedes le hicieron ayer a la casa y a sus caras, lo que yo les hare a sus colitas parranderas, será marcar una línea que no puede dejar de ser marcada – Lucifer no retiro sus manos, ni la mirada de los ojos azules de su hermano, todo lo contrario mientras que Gabriel empezó a juguetear con la servilleta, perdiendo conexión visual con sus hermanos, de esa manera, no se darían cuenta de lo mucho que le aterraba la idea de pagar las consecuencias de sus actos con Miguel

\- Podemos hablarlo? – Intento negociar Lucifer

\- Si, hablaremos cariño, empezando por que me cuenten que fue lo que sucedió ayer – Lucifer se giró a ver a Gabriel y el truquero lo miro aterrado, abriendo los ojos como platos – Gabe? Algo que quieras contarme? – Ese tono de voz tan calmado, era lo que más desorientaba a los imputados del caso, los hermanos sabían cómo era Miguel, él te zurraba primero y preguntaba después, jamás les habría tomado las manos o llamado cariño antes de una buena y muy merecida tunda

\- No, nada Mickey – le tembló la voz a Gabriel

\- Estas seguro? Recuerda que es ahora, cuando debes decirme la verdad – Lo interrogo Miguel, usando su mejor mirada inquisidora llena de amor

\- Bu… bueno, Lucy – Lucifer apenas si sabía en qué carajos estaba metido, en cualquier ocasión habría insultado a Miguel y desaparecido para siempre de sus existencias, pero el mismo se había prometido comportarse y dar una nueva oportunidad a su familia.

\- Ayer, en la tarde, cuando te fuiste, con Gabe nos servimos unas cervezas del refrigerador, hablamos de esto y lo otro, cuando Gabe me dijo si quería algo más fuerte y yo, que no he probado nada digno en algunos siglos, pues le dije que si – Miguel no cambiaba su mirada de comprensión absoluta, intimidando aún más a sus hermanos, de lo que lo haría su mirada de enfado absoluto

\- Bien y que más? – Lo alentó el mayor a continuar

\- Entonces, yo fui por un par de botellas de vino y nos sentamos a beber y jugar billar en la sala de juegos – Miguel levanto las cejas al cielo, sala de juegos? Cual carajos era la sala de juegos?

\- Que sala de juegos cariño? – Intento no sonar enfadado, aunque lo estaba y lo estaba mucho

\- Yo… cree una, en el sótano, tiene una mesa de billar, un futbolito y un par de consolas, juegos, tu entiendes, una mesa de black Jack… nada muy ostentoso – Intento Justificarse Gabriel

\- Bien, me gusta, prosigue – Intento no hacer ningún escándalo acerca de la sala de juegos, esa también era su casa y podían agregar habitaciones, si así lo querían

\- No estas enfadado? – Lucifer no aguanto la farsa, que según sus instintos estaba montándole Miguel, con la cara de pacificador y su tono calmado

\- No, esta también es su casa, que beban tampoco es ningún delito y por lo que me cuentan, fue una tarde de relajo, hasta este puntos al menos – Intento justificar Miguel, su falta de enfado

\- Bien, lo que sucedió para que todo se subiera de nivel, fue que bebimos algo más de la cuenta, tal vez… algo bastante más de la cuenta – Siguió Gabriel, con sus ojitos de cachorrito en mitad de la lluvia

\- Y fue allí cuando salieron de la sala de juegos? – Intuyo Miguel

\- No – Lo interrumpió lucifer, algo apenado por lo siguiente en la historia – Yo me embriague demasiado, fue mi culpa estallar y gritarle a Gabriel por una bobería, el gano limpiamente y yo lo llame truquero y lo insulte porque se había escondido de ustedes y que no me había ido a ver al infierno, aunque ya no estaba bajo tu mando y una cosa llevo a la otra, hasta que Gabe se empino la mitad de un Jack Daniels de un sorbo- Gabriel no podía creer que su hermano lo había delatado

\- Que?! Tú ya le habías contado todo! – Lo reto Lucifer, por la mirada indignada de su hermanito menor – Aparte lo que viene es mi culpa y es peor… - Lucifer tuvo que juntar un poco de valor, para volver a mirar a su hermano Miguel a los ojos y contarle lo que le tenía que contar – Fui hiriente con Gabriel y no me sentía satisfecho, con tan solo insultarlo y hacerlo empinar media botella del enfado, quería golpearlo, quería que me golpeara… necesitaba sentir su ira… así que yo segui y segui y segui… hasta que Gabe me dio un golpe y desde allí, destrozamos todo y nos insultamos mucho hasta que tú nos encontraste, tirados en el pasillo, realmente ebrios y golpeados.

\- Ya veo, entonces… debo llevarlos a dobl control de ira primero? – Los interrogo Miguel, obviamente más molesto de lo que se había mostrado en todo el relato

\- Juro que no se repetirá Mickey – Intento Gabriel seguir con la paz y esperar a que las amenazas de Miguel, no fueran más que un juego de fanfarronearía de la espada del cielo.

\- Lo se Gabe, empezando porque me encargare de eso, personalmente- Las falsas ilusiones en Gabriel se fueron al inframundo, juntos con los colores en el rostro de Lucifer.

\- No estamos un poco grandes para solucionar las cosas de esta manera? – El ex rey del infierno intento calmar la situación

\- Hace días que vienes hablando de mí en tercera persona, debí actuar antes, intuí lo que estaba pasando contigo, pero me convencí a mí mismo de que tú estabas bien, era solo un proceso. Ya vemos que esto no es así. No hare más oídos sordos Lucy, te daré las nalgadas que te ganaste a pulso a ti y a Gabe, estoy increíblemente molesto con ambos y decepcionado, sobre todo decepcionado - Esa fue la clave, decepción, Lucifer bajo la guardia, se rendiría, de todas formas, no había manera de luchar con su hermano

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó Gabriel, realmente arrepentido por todo.

\- Ambos irán a sus habitaciones, subiré en unos minutos

Sin chistar los arcángeles caminaron a paso humano hasta las escaleras, donde las huellas de sus boberías en la noche anterior aún se podían apreciar.

\- Fuimos un par de imbéciles – Comento Gabriel al ver la casa e imaginar la desesperación de miguel al entrar y ver todo en ese estado.

\- Aun lo somos Gabe

\- No le hagas más guerra a Mickey por favor Lucy

\- No, no lo hare, pero debemos compensarlo

\- Tienes miedo? – Se atrevió a preguntar Gabriel

\- Un poco… creo que lo que más me aterroriza es esa calma con la que se está tomando las cosas, el Miguel de antes nos habría zurrado allí mismo, pero este nos acostó, nos levantó y hasta nos dio desayuno para hablar con nosotros…

\- Recuerdas cuando nos agarró intentando saltar las nubes? – recordó Gabriel medio angustiado

\- Como olvidarlo, aun puedo sentir esa maldita rama de olivos – Se quejó Lucifer, llevando inconscientemente su mano a sobar la parte donde le habían llegado los tres infernales varillazos

\- Estaba muy enfadado- Se rio Gabriel al recordar como gritaba Miguel

\- Nos la ganamos, pudimos haber caído- Le dio razón a su hermano mayor Lucifer

\- Si, fue estúpido… aun así al otro día estaba todo bien

\- Crees que mañana estará todo bien Gabe?

\- Si Lucy, Mickey ya no es el mismo de antes

\- Espero que no tenga esa ramita de olivo

\- Espero que no Lucy, espero que no

Los hermanos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, juntando valor para esperar en sus camas a Miguel, mientras que el mayor de los Arcángeles, buscaba calmar su enfado para subir y no hacerles daño a sus hermanos.


	5. Gabe es un bebe

Pasaron varios minutos para lograr encontrar su centro, poder subir las escaleras recorriendo la escena de horror vivida en la noche, llegar a la habitación de Gabriel y entrar a hablar con el primero.

\- Gabe – Gabriel lo esperaba sentado en el borde de su autito de carreras, parecía más joven de lo que era, sus risos dorados habían crecido varios centímetros los últimos días, asemejando a la melena rubia que tanto adoraba en su hermano, sobre todo cuando saltaba en las nubes y estos rebotaban.

\- Mickey – Miguel se veía enojado, pero sabía que no era como antes, cuando entraba a su habitación con la sandalia en la mano y lo giraba sin ninguna ceremonia para plantarle la pesada suela del maldito zapato en donde esta diera, generalmente daba en el blanco, justo en medio de su desprotegido trasero angelical.

\- Gabe… en que estabas pensando? – Le pregunto cansado Miguel.

\- Supongo que solo pensaba en huir, en escapar de la realidad… Lucifer estaba gritando y golpeando y no pude más, de verdad no pude más, estaba tan enojado, tanto... tú si hubieses estado aquí… - Gabriel lo miro miserable, revelando en su tono la angustia vivida durante la pelea con su hermano.

\- Ahora estoy aquí y espero que con esto, nunca más te enfrentes a ningún peligro tu solo Gabe… que pasaba si sacaban sus espadas? Ninguno estaba en sus cinco sentidos, podrías haber matado a tu hermano Gabe – Esa sola posibilidad enfado aún más a Miguel… Pero al ver a su hermano derrotado y asustado con la posibilidad de haber podido dañar de verdad a Lucifer. Se derrito por los ojitos de cachorrito en medio de la lluvia de Gabe.

\- Lo se… - Gabriel no supo en que momento Miguel se sentó a su lado, solo sintió los brazos del mayor conteniéndolo

\- Terminamos con esto, quieres? – Ya no podía seguir alargando la situación, Lucifer también lo esperaba y si algo sabia Miguel, era que su hermano tendía a desesperarse cada vez que esperaba demasiado por algo que le asustaba.

\- No, no quiero… pero tú lo vas a hacer de todos modos. –Se quejó lloroso e impotente Gabriel

\- Sí, eso es verdad – Miguel le dio un beso en la frente para contenerlo un segundo más, esperando que el contacto más cercano a su pequeño ricitos de oro, le hiciera más fácil el recibir su castigo

\- Pero va a doler – Miguel se tuvo que morder las mejillas para no estallar en carcajadas, nuevamente frente a él, después de tantos años, su hermanito pequeño lloriqueaba como un crio a su hermano, porque le dolería las nalgadas ganas a pulso, en alguna de sus tantas travesuras.

\- Espero que pienses en eso cuando estés a punto de cometer una tontería de este calibre…

Gabriel comenzó a llorar inclusive antes de estar en las rodillas de su hermano Mayor, Miguel aprovecho su porte en la forma humana en la que se encontraban, para tomarlo casi como a un muñequito de trapo, llevándolo de un brazo hasta su regazo, lo cargo hacia delante sin ningún esfuerzo, tampoco Gabriel se resistía, más bien se dejaba hacer llorando y asustado porque sabía que dentro de ese amoroso hermano que aparentaba ser Miguel, habitaba el Arcángel mayor, la espada del cielo, capaz de colgar a Lucifer de los alas en lo alto de la sala del trono y azotarlo despiadadamente con el latiguillo de plata. Fue un espectáculo espantoso, Miguel le dio siete coletazos con la fina hebra de plata, cortando la piel de Lucifer, dejando empapada la dorada ropa de su hermano en rojo sangre.

Gabriel tuvo que apretar los ojos para aparatar esas imágenes de su cabeza, sabía que ese era Miguel realmente y que no importaba cuanto luchara o suplicara, no se zafaría del sádico castigo fuera cual fuera.

Miguel leyó la mente de su hermanito para entender porque lloraba tanto, antes de bajar los pantalones del rubio y plantarle las nalgadas a las que tanto les temía. Fue un doloroso puñal clavado por el mismo, verse desde la perspectiva del entonces muy pequeño Gabriel arrugando la ropa de Raphael en sus pequeños puñitos, sintiendo al igual que todos en el cielo, los gritos desgarrados de su hermano colgando en la cúpula más alta de la sala del trono.

\- Listo? Vamos a comenzar – Miguel tenía otras palabras en su interior, palabras como lo siento, era un imbécil, debo pedir perdón a Lucifer y en qué cabeza cabe tanta crueldad. Aun así ese no era el momento para pronunciarlas, Debía cumplir su deber de hermano mayor y cuidar de su familia empezando por cuidarlo de ellos mismos

\- Por favor Mickey, no lo hare nunca mas – Volvió a suplicar Gabriel, con las manitos en puños retorciendo la ropa de cama entre sus manos, llorando a mares por algo que aún no sucedía

\- Lo se mi amor, no lo volverás a hacer… o esta surra te parecerá un paseo en el campo en comparación a lo que te daré por volver a pelear con Lucifer o conmigo – Sin decir más, en un rápido movimiento los pantalones de Gabriel cayeron al suelo, levanto su pesada mano y la dejo caer lo suficientemente fuerte para que la sintiera y pegara un pequeño brinco

\- Perdón! Por favor perdoname Mickey – El llanto era tan desgarrador que desde la habitación de Lucifer se podían sentir las olas de angustia vertidas por su hermanito

\- Shh, cariño, respira… apenas comenzamos, te prometo que seré rápido… respira – Miguel se sentía miserable, Gabriel lloraba así porque pensaba que la surra seria infinitamente peor de lo que Miguel le pensaba dar

\- Per… per... per… dooon – El gritito infantil lo hizo sonreír, volvió a levantar la pesada mano y la bajo en una rápida serie de una docena de nalgadas logrando que el llanto en Gabriel se transformara en una pataleta

\- Puedes patalear todo lo que quieras, no te vas a zafar de lo que te ganaste a pulso Gabriel – miguel conservaba la calma, intentando no poner más fuerza, ya que Gabriel parecía estar hipersensible.

\- No más, no más… ya no volveré a portarme mal, por favor Mickey – Lo infantil de los lloriqueos de Gabriel terminaron por ablandar el corazón de Miguel, quien le dio una docena más de nalgadas un poco más fuertes y dio por terminada la lección

\- Ya está cariño… shhh, shhh ya paso tranquilo – Miguel Volteo a su hermanito para dejarlo en su regazo y acurrucarlo contra su pecho – Gabe, cariño… por favor ya para de llorar bonito

\- No… snif… snif, no … pue… dooo – Gabriel sentía que le aprisionaba el alma. Porque su hermano no era como antes? Cuando no le daba espacio para hablar o reclamar, debía permanecer en silencio o contando los azotes propinados con la mayor fuerza posible sin romperles la piel.

\- Gabe que está sucediendo? – Miguel intento sonar esta vez más serio ganándose la atención de su hermano.

\- Me duele – Intento mentir Gabriel.

\- Donde duele cariño – Miguel entendió de inmediato por donde iban las lágrimas de su hermanito – Aquí? – Señalando el corazón de Gabriel

\- Tal vez? – Contesto con un puchero Gabriel

\- Es justo que hablemos sobre los errores que cometí hace un tiempo cariño, pero ahora no es ese el momento. – Ese simple gesto cambio por completo la actitud de Gabriel, se dejó acurrucar por Miguel y dejo de pensar en cómo le dolían sus recuerdos pasados.

\- Está bien Mickey – Miguel dejo a su hermanito en la cama, procurando no reírse del cambio en la actitud de Gabriel, cuando hace dos segundos lloraba como si le estuviera sacando la piel, en vez de estar dándole un par de nalgaditas.

\- Te amo cariño, entiendes eso? –Miguel se acuclillo para estar a la altura de los ojos de Gabriel, ganándose una miradita avergonzada de Gabriel

\- Yo también te amo Mickey – Miguel sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca de felicidad

\- Descansa, mañana será un nuevo día cariño

Miguel cubrió con las frazadas a su hermano, sintiendo que lo veía como cuando era un pequeño angelito en el cielo, corriendo tras sus alas, pidiendo que lo cargara y lo levara en sus brazos a volar por todos lados.


End file.
